


mo' dates, mo's problems

by toledito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toledito/pseuds/toledito
Summary: Leo frowned. "You spilt your drink on a girl because she didn't like me?"(jason goes on a bad date. he and leo argue, joke around, and respect the apartment)





	mo' dates, mo's problems

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and i have exams coming up please save me from myself

Hearing the apartment door open and gently click shut, Leo lifted his head from his video game to greet the newcomer.

"Yo, how'd the date go?"

"In all honesty, pretty damn bad." Jason replied, eyebrows scrunched together. He kicked his shoes off on the mat by the door before walking over to where Leo sat on the carpet in front of the coffee table. Jason plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Huh. You're not even gonna sugarcoat this one?" Leo questioned, knowing Jason to be someone who usually gave people the benefit of the doubt.

"Doesn't deserve it. She's a rotten person and I'm an idiot for not knowing it sooner."

"Whoa." Leo frowned, confused at his friend's assessment of this girl. He paused his game, looking back at Jason. "Very strong statement. What the hell did she do?"

Jason huffed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the dating app and pulling up the girl's profile before turning it to Leo. "Remember her?"

Leo blinked at the girl on the screen, snorting in recognition. "You went on a date with the same girl I did over a month ago." He looked back up at Jason, eyebrow raised, "is that really what you're pissed about? That's kinda irrational. It's not her fault, dating apps work on proximity and really it should've been us who shared this kind of information with each oth-"

Jason clicked his tongue, cutting him off. "Dude, no. That was unexpected, yes, but not the part that pissed me off." He sighed. "She talked about you. In the worst way."

"Ooh, somebody's jealo-"

"No, Leo, she was talking shit." He dropped his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling in frustration. "She was telling me it was refreshing to go on a date with a 'cute guy' for once, because of her last dates. And then she talked about this really annoying guy who she was only using to get a free meal out of. I told her that it was a shitty thing to do and she insisted it was fine because 'he wasn't even attractive, he has to know it was just a freebie, I was honestly doing him a favor', and to try to prove herself she pulled up your goddamn profile for photos." Jason put his hands over his eyes, slowly dragging them down his face as if that would help him compose himself.

Leo sat on the carpet in silence for a moment, before letting out a whistle of astonishment. "Well. That's one hell of a date. Cool to get confirmation about how my date went, though. I'm sure it'd be a funny thing for you both to laugh at down the line," he teased, unsure how else to respond to the situation.

"Don't even joke," Jason scowled. "I'm not gonna be seeing her ever again. And I think she shares the sentiment, given how upset she looked."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Just paid my bill. Maybe spilt my drink on her. Drove myself over to your apartment. Walked in because I know Piper left a couple minutes ago and would've left the door unlocked. Landed on your couch. Started ranting." Jason replied nonchalantly.

Leo frowned. "You spilt your drink on a girl because she didn't like me?"

Jason turned to him in confusion. "Leo. I threw my drink at an asshole because she took advantage of your kindness and still had the fucking nerve to talk shit about you."

Leo snorted, rolling his eyes. "My hero," he said sarcastically. "Look, Jase, you don't need to defend me or to let my issues ruin your own dating life. I'm really not that offended or surprised by her or anyone's shallowness. Let's be real here, I am annoying, and maybe not the on the highest tier of the attractiveness scale."

Jason groaned. "Leo. Shut the hell up. You don't deserve that treatment, and you shouldn't put up with any of it or let people take advantage of you. And don't let that shit convince you that you're anything less than you are."

Leo paused for a moment, then crawled onto the couch next to Jason. He plucked Jason's phone out of his hands, much to the other boy's confusion, and opened the camera app. He lifted the phone up in the air with the front facing camera and wrapped his other arm around Jason's shoulders. "Say cheese!"

"What for?" Jason asked just before the camera clicked, capturing his endearing confusion along with Leo's bright smile.

Leo handed the phone back. "Put that picture on your profile. That way you won't run into anyone who's gonna insult me so openly. Plus, you look hotter next to the average human, doesn't hurt to have that in your favor." He said with a wink.

Jason didn't smile at that, though, much to Leo's discomfort. He watched as Jason pursed his lips, caught between frustration and sadness. "Leo," he said in a voice much softer than expected, "you're not unattractive. I know you joke to relieve the tension, but it's noticeable, and I wish you would actually believe some of the things about yourself that you brag about."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, we're all beautiful on the ins-"

"Leo." Jason said sternly, quieting the other boy. "You're attractive. You're not annoying, you're talkative and interesting. You're smart and cool and sweet and an absolute fool for thinking otherwise."

Leo blinked, ears tinting red for the slightest second before he scoffed. "My my. If I didn't know any better, Mister Grace, I'd say you're trying to flirt with me."

Jason chewed his lip pensively before growing a smile, turning to Leo to play along. "What if I am?"

Leo hummed, using a hand to walk his fingers up Jason chest. "Oh, you flatter me. I had no idea city boys were so bold, but golly. Take me now, Mister Grace!" He joked, snatching the collar of Jason's shirt and pulling him closer.

Jason laughed. Shit, he looked goddamn marvelous when he laughed, eyes almost squeezed shut as his mouth gave way to a delightfully content sound, slightly higher than his regular speaking voice. If Leo was less impulsive, maybe he'd be able to avoid kissing his cheek.

The look of surprise on Jason's face, however, made it pretty clear he was in fact too impulsive. "...Was that part of the act?"

Leo bit his inner cheek. "Would you believe me if I said it was?"

"Nope." Jason announced before leaning into the other boy's lips, sending shots of electricity into the other's brain. 

Gentle. Intoxicating. Jason.

Every time they split apart for air he felt sparks upon reuniting. Leo found himself falling back, pulling Jason along with him. Jason clambered over the other, not wanting to lose him. And if that turned him on, so be it.

Nonetheless, Leo gently pushed at his chest, looking up at him with a cocky grin. "Maybe there's a reason why we don't have successful dates."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Because we're too busy being hot for each other. I feel like we've established that. Can we go to your room before Pip-"

"She's at Reyna's, she's not coming back tonight. It's not an issue to stay out here." Leo interrupted.

"Okay, well, you think I'm gonna fuck you on this couch just because Piper's not home? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"My best friend who is so attracted to me that he can't control himself around any piece of furniture." Leo answered automatically.

Jason chuckled. "I respect you and this apartment's furniture more than that." He stated simply, pressing a quick kiss to Leo's forehead before pushing himself off the couch. "If you need me, I'll be in your room." He announced before walking off towards Leo's bedroom.

Leo huffed, sitting up on the couch. "Wow, someone's cocky after such a shitty date. I have restraint, you know!" He called after him, following him into the room nonetheless.

His restraint didn't last as long as he'd like to pretend it did.


End file.
